staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Trigger Actions
Actions are (obviously) what a trigger does once the conditions are met. Once again, I’ll be going through all of them, so if you’re looking for a specific action, use Ctrl + F. * CENTER VIEW: Centers the selected player’s on a specified location. * COMMENT: Gives the trigger a label so, when viewing the trigger in the main trigger window, it doesn’t display the actual trigger information, but instead the comment. Useful for quick reference when searching through a massive list of triggers for a certain one. * CREATE UNITS: Creates an exact number of units at a location for the specified player. * CREATE UNITS WITH PROPERTIES: The same as CREATE UNITS, but you can change the units that come out a little. You can make them cloaked (if they can have the Cloak ability), invincible, burrowed (if they can have the Burrow ability), hallucinated (as in the High Templar ability), or In-Transit (if they are buildings with the Lift-Off ability, i.e. Barracks, Factory). You can also change the percentage of remaining hit points, shields and energy. If you create a mineral field or vespene geyser, you can change the amount of minerals or gas in it by changing the number in the ‘Resources’ field. If you create a carrier or reaver, you can change the number of interceptors or scarabs (respectively) it spawns with by changing the number in the ‘In Hangar’ field. In Hanger doesn't work on Vulture spider mines. * DEFEAT: Exactly what it sounds like, it makes the current player lose. * DISPLAY TEXT MESSAGE: Causes the player to see a message on the left side of the screen, as they would in chat. NOTE: Remember to have the ‘Always display’ box checked. * DRAW: The game ends in a tie for everyone. * GIVE UNITS TO PLAYER: Gives an exact number of units owned by a specified player at a location to another specified player. (Ex.: Give 2 Terran Marine owned by player 1 at 'location 0' to player 2. This takes player 1’s two marines and makes them belong to player 2.) NOTE: The ‘All units’ checkbox starts out checked. Uncheck it to change the number of units that are given. * KILL UNIT: Kills every unit of a certain type owned by the specified player, no matter where they are, or their properties. Yes, this even kills invincible units. * KILL UNITS AT LOCATION: Kills an exact number of units owned by a player at a specified location. Like KILL UNIT, but with a sniper rifle. * LEADER BOARD: There’s a lot of different types of leader board, but they all do the same thing, they show little colored boxes in the top left corner and a number, and that number is whatever it’s tracking. With a leader board, you can track: ** Units of a type owned at a location (CONTROL AT LOCATION) ** Units of a type owned (CONTROL) ** Minerals and gas (GREED) ** Kills of a unit type (KILLS) ** Points (POINTS) ** Minerals OR gas (RESOURCES) Also, a leader board with a set goal can be made using LEADER BOARD GOAL. This is especially useful when you want the leader to be the one with the lowest number. To do that, set the goal as something low, like zero. * LEADERBOARD COMPUTER PLAYERS: Changes whether or not computer players are shown on the leader board. * MINIMAP PING: Makes a ping on the minimap (those little lines that form a square around something) at a location for the selected player. * MODIFY UNIT: This action modifies the same numbers you can change if you use CREATE UNITS WITH PROPERTIES. These are hit points, energy, shields, hangar count, and resources. NOTE: CREATE UNIT WITH PROPERTIES is for making modified units, while MODIFY UNIT is for changing existing ones. * CENTER LOCATION: This moves a location to a specific unit owned by the selected player. (Ex. Center location labeled 'location 0' on Jim Raynor (Marine) owned by player 1 at 'Anywhere'. This will move center Location 0 on player 1’s Jim Raynor.) NOTE: This doesn’t work very well if a player owns more than one of the type of unit you’re trying to center the location on. It can work, but you have to make sure that another unit of the same type of the one that you want to track NEVER enters the tracking location, or it might get mixed up and start tracking the wrong unit. * MOVE UNITS: This teleports units owned by the selected player from one location to another. * MUTE UNIT SPEECH: This silences all the sound except for .wavs you might be playing using PLAY WAV. * ORDER: Tells all units of a type at a location belonging to the specified player to do something (move, patrol, or attack) to another location. (Ex. Issue order to all Terran Marine owned by player 1 at 'Location 0': Attack to 'Location 1'. All of player 1’s marines at location 0 will attack to location 1.) * PAUSE GAME: Pauses the game for everyone. * PAUSE TIMER: Pauses the countdown timer for everyone. * PLAY WAV: Plays a selected .wav file for the selected player. A .wav file is a low-quality, old sound file that was popular when Starcraft came out. Before you can play a .wav in a map, you have to import it using Scenario > Sounds, or Ctrl + Shift + S. NOTE: Having just a few .wav files can really jack up your file size, therefore making the download longer. People don’t typically like long downloads, so be careful what you use! * PRESERVE TRIGGER: Makes the trigger fire whenever the conditions are fulfilled. Be careful with these and always put a WAIT before them unless you want a constantly running trigger (which will really lag things down). * REMOVE UNIT: Removes all of a player’s units of a certain type without killing them; more or less makes them disappear forever. Good if you need to get rid of a unit, but you have a trigger that will go off if you kill it. * REMOVE UNITS AT LOCATION: Just like KILL UNITS AT LOCATION, but removing instead of killing. * RUN AI SCRIPT: This is basically useless with just StarEdit. Ignore it. * RUN AI SCRIPT AT LOCATION: This, however, is very useful. Enter Bunker and Enter Transport are fairly self-explanatory. Using the scripts labeled with a race and difficulty level at a location over a computer player’s base will make them use their units and buildings as if they were playing a melee. Using ‘Value this area higher’ will give a location priority to attack and keep. NOTE: If you're running an AI script at a CPU base to make it play like it's in a melee, make sure you match up the race with the race of the CPU (i.e. Zerg scripts won't work with a Terran player). * SET: There are a lot of things that can be set using triggers. They are: ** Allying and Allied Victory (ALLIANCE STATUS) ** The amount of time on the countdown timer (COUNTDOWN TIMER) ** The death count of a unit for a player (DEATHS) ** Doodad state (DOODAD STATE) ** Invincibility of units at a location (INVINCIBILITY) ** Mission objectives, accessed through the main menu (MISSION OBJECTIVES) ** A map to start after the current one is completed, for if you’re making a custom campaign (NEXT SCENARIO) ** Amount of minerals or gas (RESOURCES) ** Amount of points of a type (POINTS) ** Switch status, set or cleared (SWITCH) * TALKING PORTRAIT: This shows a portrait of a unit of your choice doing it’s talking animation for the amount of time you set. This is what was used in the campaigns’ in-game cutscenes. * TRANSMISSION: This simply combines TALKING PORTRAIT, PLAY WAV, and DISPLAY TEXT MESSAGE into one. * UNMUTE UNIT SPEECH: Undoes the MUTE UNIT SPEECH action * UNPAUSE GAME: Undoes the PAUSE GAME action. * UNPAUSE TIMER: Undoes the PAUSE TIMER action. * VICTORY: The opposite of DEFEAT, makes the current player win. * WAIT: Stops the trigger from carrying on to the next action for the amount of time set. NOTE: If making a map that uses a lot of waits that run around the same time, use Hyper Triggers. A NOTE ON ACTIONS: Actions always fire in the order that you put them into a trigger, they don't all go off at once, so don't put a "Kill Units at Location" before a "Create Units" and expect the units you made to die. Also, the delay between the actions will be minimal unless you put in a Wait. See also * Triggers ** Actions * List of Trigger Conditions Category:Starcraft Category:Reference Category:Mapmaking